


If These Walls Could Talk

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: Hindi lang pala totoong pamilya ang matatagpuan ni Jongdae, pati rin pala si Sehun, ang adopted son ng mga Kim matapos siyang mawala.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based from a prompt I posted on my writing Twitter account: https://twitter.com/vanillaloey/status/1255015447184863238
> 
> Kakanood ko talaga 'to ng My Golden Life eh lols
> 
> Sana hindi kayo ma-bored dito sa first part ng story, dahil mostly narration siya and back story, as those as essential para maintindihan nang buo kung anong current situation ng ating bida. Haha! 'Wag niyo i-skip lang sa landian parts, charot!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy pa rin, and thank you in advance sa magbabasa.
> 
> Special thanks rin to Diane, Beyah, and Ianne, aka the people I talked to about this shit of a story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagong buhay ni Jongdae sa totoo niyang pamilya.

  
"Totoo na ba 'yan, Jongdae?!" Baekhyun whisper-shouted at his best friend. Napatayo pa ito sa desk niya at umikot para lang makapunta sa station ni Jongdae. 

Nakatulala lang si Jongdae sa screen ng computer niya. Office hours ngayon, pero may biglang random energy na pumasok sa kanya para magbukas ng incognito tab at i-check ang e-mail niya. 

  
"O...oo," He whispered back, still can't believe what he's reading. 

Bigla siyang niyugyog ng kaibigan habang nagtatatalon ito. "Hala ka, friend! I'm so happy for you!"

Tila hindi naramdaman ni Jongdae ang ginawa ng kaibigan niya sa kanya. His eyes are still glued on his monitor, rereading the email he got from a person named Lay Zhang. 

Si Lay Zhang lang naman kasi ang family assistant ng pamilyang Kim.

The Kim Family, also known as the owner of SM Malls, ang pinakamalaking mall chain sa bansa. It has more than 50 branches nationwide. Imagine na lang kung gaano kayaman ang pamilya nila. 

The Kim Family, ang mga boss lang naman ni Jongdae. Halos mag-da-dalawang taon na ring parte ng Marketing department ng SM Malls Corporation si Jongdae

At gulat na lang si Jongdae na sinasabi ni Lay Zhang sa e-mail na si Jongdae daw ang nawawalang anak ni Mr. Joaquin Kim at Mrs. Cassandra Kim?

Matagal nang hinahanap ni Jongdae ang totoo niyang pamilya. Four years old siya nang matagpuan siyang umiiyak ng Mama Sun Hee niya sa labas ng isang grocery, kung saan ito nag-t-trabaho bilang isang cashier. Magmula noon ay kinupkop siya nito at nagsilbi niyang ina. Ito rin ang nagbigay sa kanya ng pangalang Jongdae. 

Masaya ang naging buhay ni Jongdae sa piling ng Mama Sun Hee niya, kasama ang anak nito na si Sun Ye. Kahit na may isa pang nadagdag sa pamilya ng mag-ina, tuwang-tuwa naman si Sun Ye dito dahil tila nagkaroon siya ng nakatatandang kapatid. At para na ring "father figure" si Jongdae sa kanila, dahil single parent ang mama Sun Hee niya. Dalawang taon ang pagitan nilang dalawang magkapatid.

Bagama't kuntento sa buhay ng maliit nilang pamilya, minsan tinatanong niya sa mama niya kung sino ang tunay niyang mga magulang. Saan ba talaga siya nagmula. Kung may mga kapatid ba siya. Pero natigil rin ito nang magkaroon siya ng muang sa mundo, dahil alam niyang kibit-balikat lang din ang isasagot ng mama niya; maski ang mama niya ay wala ring alam. 

That's why he pledged to himself that once he finished his schooling, he will find a job and he will look for his long-lost family, or, he doesn't know, anyone from his real family. Alam ito ng mama niya, and his mom gave him the freedom to do so, especially because Jongdae needs to figure out the missing parts of himself. 

The only thing he's holding on to is the shirt he wore on the day he went missing, a white shirt with the word "Kim" embroidered on the its hem. 

The moment he got his first pay on his job as a marketing staff, he started looking for his parents. Dahil sa nakaburda sa damit niya noong maliit pa siya, he started looking for Kims na baka may nawawalang anak na lalaki. Sometimes he would just groan, because their family name's too broad and very common. 

Nakibasa si Baekhyun sa screen ni Jongdae at napasinghap ito. "What? OMG?"

Tinapik siya ng kaibigan para patahimikin. "Ang ingay mo, maririnig tayo nila Miss Boa!"

The best friend sat on the vacant swivel chair next to Jongdae. Mabuti na lang at nasa meeting ang manager nila kaya lumalabas na naman ang pagka-madaldal ni Baekhyun.

"Jongdae! Jusko ka! You're telling me na ikaw si Matteo Kim? Yung nawawalang anak nila Ma'am Sandra?!"

* * *

Well, the answer to that is yes. 

That's why Jongdae found himself being escorted inside a huge mansion by Mr. Zhang himself. 

Manghang-mangha si Jongdae sa nakikita niya habang naglalakad patungo sa tahanan ng mga Kim. It's nestled inside an executive village sa Forbes Park, kaya no doubt, tahimik dito at mataas ang seguridad. The mansion's front yard is wide enough to build another house. Ine-expect ni Jongdae na medyo old fashioned ang exteriors ng tahanan ng mga Kim, pero gulat siya na it screams of modernity. The 3-storey mansion is covered with glasses, so you can easily see how elegant it is inside.

At sa 25 years of existence ni Jongdae, ngayon lang siya nakatapak sa ganito kalaki at ka-elegante na pamamahay. Para sa kanya, malaki na ang bahay ng kaibigang si Baekhyun sa isang subdivision sa Laguna, pero kahit pala iyon ay walang-wala sa laki ng bahay ng mga Kim. Kung susukatin siguro, baka triple ang laki nito.   
Ilang mga katulong rin ang sumalubog sa kanila. Sa bilang ni Jongdae, mga sampu siguro? Lahat ng iyon ay bumati sa kanya, in which he shyly returned. Maski ang mga ito ay parang prim and proper tignan. Even Mr. Zhang is wearing formal attire, pero expected naman niya 'yon since he works and deals with the Kim's personal matters. Feeling niya tuloy hindi siya belong sa pamamahay na ito.

Paano ba naman, nakasuot lang kasi siya ng black skinny jeans at yellow hoodie na bigay pa sa kanya ni Baekhyun nang mag-out-of-the-country tour ito sa Seoul. He also has a crossbody bag which contains his essentials and a hand-carry duffel bag for some of his clothes. Kinuha ito ng isang maid sa kamay niya, causing him to internally protest. 

_Sana po ay hindi nila itapon ang mga damit ko,_ he prayed in his mind.

"Are you ready to meet your family?" Mr. Zhang asked as he held the front door's knob. 

Actually, parang gustong tumakbo pabalik ni Jongdae at isiping panaginip lang ang lahat ng ito, pero in the first place, ginusto niya rin namang mangyari 'to. So instead, he took a deep breath at tumingin kay Mr. Zhang.

"Opo," He said with conviction. 

And before he even knew it, the door to a different world has been opened, revealing six people that turned out to be his real family.

Agad na may sumalubong at yumakap sa kanya. Mahigpit na yakap. "Matteo, you're finally home," Naluluhang sabi ni Mrs. Sandra Kim, or should we say, Mama ni Jongdae. Naluluha-luhang hinawakan siya nito sa magkabilang pisngi para haplusin bago bigyan ng isang halik sa noo. "Anak, I missed you. We miss you so much. Sobrang tagal na panahon ang nawala sa'tin," she said, still admiring Jongdae's features. 

Medyo nahiya si Jongdae dahil napaka-high class ng dating ni Mrs. Sandra, kumpara sa itsura niya ngayon. Feeling niya ang dugyot niya tignan (hindi naman talaga, exaggerated lang talaga siya). "Masaya po akong makita kayo," Jongdae said softly.

"Anak, please call me Mama," Mrs. Kim said, halatang sabik sa anak niyang nawala ng labing-dalawang taon. 

"Opo...mama," Jongdae said at binigyan ng ngiti ang ilaw ng tahanan. Lalong naluha dito si Mrs. Kim.

The latter stepped back, giving Jongdae a view of others in the room. Isa isa niya itong tinignan. Of course, kilala niya ang mga ito. Si Mr. Joaquin Kim, ang chairman ng SM Malls Corporation. Sa tabi niya ay ang magkakapatid na Kim, na mas kilala bilang Kim Bros. Ito rin ang taguri ng ilang leisure at business magazines at news articles sa kanila online. Ang lahat ng mga ito ay may itsura, scratch that, lahat sila ay matipuno, at matatalino. 

The eldest Kim, Minseok, is a 30-year-old architect. Sa pagkakaalam ni Jongdae ay sa Amerika ito nag-aral, and now he's working with biggest clients in the country, gaya na lamang ng Ayala Land. 

Next to him is the second son, Junmyeon, the COO of SM Corporations. Si Junmyeon ang madalas makita ni Jongdae dahil nga sa SM siya nag-t-trabaho. Para rin sa kanya, si Junmyeon ang pinakagwapong anak ng pamilyang ito. Parang prinsipe palagi ang dating. 28 pa lang si Junmyeon, pero as per Jongdae's experience in the company, he is very hands on at magaling mamalakad sa trabaho, kaya naman paborito siya ng mga empleyado. 

His eyes then landed on the youngest, Jongin Kim (Jongdae is the third child). He's 22, at isang sikat na photographer. His works have been displayed in the prestigious Art Fair Philippines' exhibit for two consecutive years already. Jongdae saw some of his works at the said event last year dahil sinama siya ni Baekhyun doon, at kahit na hindi naman siya magaling kumilatis ng art, masasabi niyang magaganda ang mga kuha nito, which mostly are about youth and city life. 

To be honest hindi niya alam kung babatiin niya ba ang mga ito, since wala ni isa sa kanila ang lumapit sa kanya, pero he gave them a small smile, because he thought that it's the most polite thing to do. As he smiled, his gaze fell upon the last man in the room, who has his arms folded across his chest. Muntik nang mapasinghap si Jongdae dahil hindi niya ine-expect na ganito kalakas ang dating ng lalaking ito sa personal. Just few meters away from him.

Sino ba naman hindi makakakilala kay Sehun Oh? His face is basically plastered everywhere: billboards, magazines, TV commercials, you name it. 

Kaedad niya ito. But, Sehun Oh isn't related to the Kims, technically. Ayan ang nabasa ni Jongdae noon sa isang news article. The Kims adopted him when he was 13 years old, nang mamatay sa aksidente ang magulang nito na sina Dr. Samuel at Dra. Hannah Oh. Bilang matalik na kaibigan ng mag-asawang Kim ang mga Oh, sila na ang kumupkop at nag-alaga kay kay Sehun. According to an interview na napanood ni Jongdae, si Sehun ang naging takip sa puwang ng pagkawala niya. Si Sehun ang pumalit sa kanya sa pamilya, sa pagaakalang wala nang chance na matagpuan ng mga Kim ang nawawalang anak. 

"Welcome home, Matteo. Na-miss ka namin," Minseok walked towards him para bigyan siya ng yakap. The others followed, as well as his father, but Sehun just remained standing where he currently is.

Jongdae smiled. Ang heartwarming ng pakiramdam niya. Feeling niya ay isang mabigat na tinik ang natanggal sa dibdib niya. Feeling niya nasagot rin yung tanong na matagal na niyang hinahanapan ng kasagutan. Kaso nga lang, parang ang layo ng loob pa niya sa mga ito. Siguro mas madadalian siya makisama kung parehas lang ng social status ang totoo niyang pamilya at ang kultura kinalakihan niya. 

"Salamat... kuya." He replied. 

Jongdae's first day in the Kim mansion went okay. Para lang siya yung kapatid nila na nag-aral abroad tapos umuwi ng Pinas. They didn't make him feel na para siyang bago sa pamilya. 

"Lay said you're working in the company," Mr. Kim stated during their family dinner.

Jongdae nodded. "Opo. Nasa marketing department po ako."

Napaling naman ang atensyon ni Mr. Kim kay Junmyeon. "Do you see him around the building?"

"Not too often, Pa. Madalas si Ms. Boa lang ang nakakausap ko sa department kapag may meeting." He replied as he sliced his steak.

"Well, it's nice that Matteo already has a background in the company," Mrs. Kim added. "He can be the next marketing head."

Jongdae smiled at his mom. "Thank you po. Pero feeling ko po ngayon ay marami pa akong dapat matutunan,"

"Of course," His mom said. "We'll let you be retained at your position in the office so you can learn more, and when the time comes, you'll lead the department. Also, starting tomorrow, you will be trained like a real Kim. You'll get dressed and learn how to act as a part of this family."

Ine-expect naman na ni Jongdae ito, dahil alam niyang hindi basta-basta ang pamilya nila. They need to act professionally and elegant in front of other people. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya, pero he will try his best for his family.

"Opo," He bit his lip. "Pwede po bang mag-request lang po ako ng isa?"

Everyone in the table turned to him and waited for him to speak.

"Okay lang po ba na Jongdae na lang po ang itawag niyo sa akin?"

* * *

And so that's who he is now. Matteo Jongdae Kim.

Legal nang napalitan ang pangalan niya, and masaya siya dahil ang pangalan niya ay parang dalawang personalidad niya. He's Matteo to the people outside their family, mataas ang reputasyon, at medyo kotrobersyal na topic dahil ginulat ng lahat ng nasa media ang balitang nahanap na siya, ang nawawalang anak ng mga Kim. Then deep inside, he's still Jongdae, the down-to-earth person who loves his Mama Sun Hee and his little sister; the one who hangs out with his best friend Baekhyun and Baekhyun's boyfriend, Chanyeol; the one who enjoys little things over the luxury and glamorous stuff out there.

"Dae, parang pagod na pagod ka ah," Baekhyun observed one time during office hours.

"Ayos lang ako," Jongdae replied, kahit na halata na na inaantok na siya. Napuyat kasi siya kakaaral ng history ng family at ng company nila kagabi.

"Weh? Baka naman sobrang pine-pressure ka na ng pamilya mo ha."

Hindi naman niya yon maikakaila. Isang buwan na ng magsimula ang training ni Jongdae. He was taught how to dress formally, kaya naman puno na ang closet niya ng mga mamahalin at branded na damit, walang wala sa mga dala niya nung kakadating niya pa lang sa mansyon. He was also taught how to converse properly, proper etiquette during parties and social gatherings, and other stuff na mostly about self-improvement. 

Ngayon naman ay nag-h-home school na siya para sa dagdag kaalaman about marketing and their business. 

"Hindi naman," Jongdae yawned. "Pero may times na, alam mo yun? Parang ang ridiculous na ng pinapagawa sa'yo."

"Grabe ang hirap pala pag galing ka sa sobrang yamang pamilya," Baekhyun commented.

Natawa naman si Jongdae dito. "Minsan iniisip ko na lang bumalik kina Mama Sun."

"Ay nako, baka ipasundo ka gamit ng limo pag umuwi ka do'n."

Jongdae's parents aren't strict when it comes to him visiting his other family. Kaya lang busy si Jongdae sa training niya sa mansion kaya parang dalawang beses pa lang niya nabibisita ang mama Sun niya. Naiintindihan naman ng mama Sun niya ang sitwasyon ni Jongdae, at masaya siya para dito, dahil nakikita niya ang malaking pagbabago sa aura at kilos ng anak-anakan. 

"Dae, anak," Pumasok si Sandra sa loob ng mini library nila kung saan nagbabasa si Jongdae. "Mukhang stressed ka na dyan,"

Jongdae closed the book and faced his mother. "Okay lang po, Ma. Gusto ko lang po tapusin tonight para makapagpahinga po ako bukas."

Sandra admired his son's hard work and kindness. She's glad that Jongdae grew up in a small yet humble family that shaped him to be the person that he is now.

She sighed. "Ganito na lang. I'm telling your brothers na ipasyal ka nila."

"Po?"

"Simula nung lumipat ka na dito, hindi mo pa nakaka-bond nang maayos ang mga kapatid mo. I'll tell them to spend a whole day with you. One sibling day each day. Tapos tabi kayo sa pagtulog dahil hindi niyo naman na-experience yun nung mga bata pa kayo."

"Okay lang po kaya yun sa kanila?" Jongdae hesitated.

Sandra laughed. "Oo naman. Excited sila simula pa nung malaman namin na nahanap ka na. They just don't have the chance to spend a day with you dahil busy ka at busy rin sila sa trabaho. Pero this time I'll make sure makikilala mo sila isa-isa."

Kinabukasan nag-start ang "sibling day" nila Jongdae. Dahil parehas free si Minseok at Jongdae, sila ang naunang lumabas. Strictly no work related ang ginawa ng magkapatid, kaya heto sila nasa nanood ng music play, pagkatapos ay nagtungo sila karaoke place na nirentahan ni Minseok, dahil nalaman nilang dalawa na pareho pala silang mahilig sa music at kumanta as a form of stress-reliever. 

Biglang panganay ng pamilya, mas vivid kay Minseok ang memories nila noong bata pa sila. 

"Alam mo ba na tabi talaga tayo matulog nung mga bata pa tayo?" Minseok asked habang magkatabi sila sa higaan. Ginawa nga talaga nila ang utos ng mama nila na pagtabihin sila sa pagtulog.

"Talaga?"

Minseok chuckled. "Oo, umiiyak ka noon pag 'di mo 'ko katabi. Tapos ayaw mo pa nasisiksik nila Junmyeon, naiinis ka pag nadadaganan ka niya pagtulog."

"Grabe ginagawa ko yun?!"

"Oo." Natatawa si Jongdae. Hindi na niya maalala yun pero parang ang saya kasi ang gaan ng loob niya sa kuya Minseok niya. "Jongdae, masaya kami talaga na nakabalik ka. Nawalan na ng pag-asa sina mama. It's ironic that when we stopped looking, that's when you showed up. Sana alam mo na andito kami for you, kahit na nung mga panahong wala ka dito."

The following week, sina Jongin at Junmyeon naman ang naglabas kay Jongdae. Magkakasama silang tatlo dahil walang free time ang dalawa because of their work, kaya napagpasyahan na lang nila na pagsabayin na lang. 

  
Nasa isang mall nila sila at nanood ng sine. Pagtapos noon ay pinakita ni Jongin ang maliit niyang art gallery sa 5th floor ng mall, at manghang-mangha si Jongdae dito. Kumain silang magkakapatid sa isang samgyupsal restaurant, dahil biglang nag-crave si Jongin at kinulit nang kinulit ang kuya Junmyeon niya. 

Pagod pero masaya silang tatlo pag-uwi kaya dumiretso agad sila sa kwarto ni Junmyeon. Dito nila napagpasyahang matulog nang magkakatabi dahil mas malawak ito kumpara sa kwarto ni Jongin at Jongdae. Nag-k-kwentuhan lang sila ng childhood memories hanggang sa naging takutan na bago sila makatulog.

Nakaramdam ng uhaw si Jongdae kaya nagising siya nang madaling araw. He tiptoed his way out of Junmyeon's room para hindi magising ang tulog na tulog niyang mga kapatid. He went straight to the kitchen at napatalon siya nang may nakasandal sa fridge, at tanging ilaw sa phone nito ang nagsisilbing liwanag.

"S-sehun?" Jongdae whispered.

Napaangat ang tingin ni Sehun mula sa phone nito at tinignan si Jongdae. Tila na-gets naman nito na may kukunin si Jongdae sa fridge kaya umalis siya dito at umupo malapit sa lababo. Balik ito sa pag-scroll sa phone niya na parang walang Jongdae na bumati sa kanya.

Jongdae slowly walked towards the fridged, then opened it to get a carton of milk. Pumunta siya kung nasaan si Sehun dahil doon nakalagay ang cabinet ng mga baso. Again, hindi siya ulit tinapunan ng tingin nito.

Sa totoo lang hindi alam ni Jongdae bakit ang tahimik nito pag andyan siya. Sa lahat ng mga kapatid niya, si Sehun lang ang hindi masyadong pumapansin sa kanya (although hindi naman talaga sila magkapatid, pero still). Maybe it's the fact na bihira lang sila magkaroon ng chance mag-interact sa isa't isa dahil hectic ang schedule ni Sehun. Booked na booked ito dahil sa modelling, photoshoots, at fanmeet. Baka pagod lang rin ito.

Pero there's no harm in trying, right? Kahit papaano ay gusto rin niya makilala ang isang Sehun Oh.

Jongdae drank from his glass before turning his attention to Sehun. "S-sehun?"

Sehun tilted his head towards Jongdae's direction but his eyes remained glued to his phone. 

"Uh, kailan ka free para sa hangout day?" He politely asked.

The taller guy locked his phone at tumayo para maglakad papunta kay Jongdae. His facial expression remained nonchalant. 

"And who said I want to hangout with you?"

Gulat si Jongdae sa sagot ni Sehun, pero bago pa man siya makasagot ay nakaalis na ito. 

_Hays, ba't naman ganito?_


End file.
